The Unmatchable Power
by RenTap
Summary: A re-write of Counter Force.
1. Note

I am canceling my story called Counter Force and re-writing it as a new one called The Unmatchable Power.

Like the last one, Luffy will also eaten a different fruit called the **Kyūshū Kyūshū no Mi/Absorption Absorption Fruit** as the name suggest this fruit give Luffy the power of absorption which he can use to absorb almost all form of energy.

The only form of energy that he can't absorb is obviously the energy emitted by the sea(the one that weaken fruit user, seastone and haki infused energy. So admittedly Luffy will be OP in this story as virtually no one outside of haki user, those who use seastone weaponary and martial art that attack the body from inside like fishmen karate can hurt him.

Think of his ability just like the power of Sebastian Shaw, Agent Zero and Bishop in X-Men.

As such this also give him the ability to harness the energy that he absorb either for him to release it back or use it for himself, the only weakness is the sea, seastone, haki and slow attack that generate low kinetic energy for him to absorb.

Also this fruit grant him an ability almost similar with the **Yami Yami no Mi** in which he can disable other fruit user ability by touching but unlike Black Beard fruit he must consciously use his power to absorb the fruit power in order to disable them and this also has a surprising side effect for him.

For the sake of this story the way he get his power is the same as in canon.

Also only the Gorosei and Gol D. Roger and his old crew will have knowledge of this fruit.

How Luffy get the fruit (just a run down not sure if I will be writing it in complete chapter)

In this story this fruit was acquired by the Pirate King and he kept it safe after doing a battle with the previous user as he know the danger if it fall to the wrong hand.

So he gave the fruit to someone on his crew that will guard it and that person is Shanks.

The reason Luffy get it because the fruit look identical to the **Gomu Gomu no Mi** with the only different being the color of the stem is red as such a very drunken Shanks mistakenly bring the **Kyūshū Kyūshū no Mi** to Makino's bar instead of the **Gomu Gomu no Mi** that he intended to sell and the rest is the same as canon of how Luffy get his power.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One piece**

* * *

 _Once there was a man who has accomplished the impossible by collecting all the treasure of the world by going through the Granline all the way to the end. He was given the title of Pirate King, but as we all know all things must come to an end so does this legend whose real name is Gol D Roger but all know him simply as Gold Roger but as a real legend he does not go without any legacy._

 _The Pirate King, in the last moment of his life on the execution platform he become a spark of something new something that change the world. As his last word he said it with a smile on his face "My fortune is yours for the taking... but you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece!" and with that sentence alone Gold Roger the first Pirate King have open up a new era of piracy._

 _Ever since that day many pirate crew come to be as they race toward Granline to fine the legendary treasure of the first Pirate King and become the second Pirate King and this story is about a boy who have the dream of becoming the Pirate King by finding the One Piece._

 **[East Blue]**

On the vast ocean of East Blue located nearby the natural whirlpool, two ships sailed through it. One is the infamous Iron Club pirate lead by the Alvida of The Iron Club, and the second ship is a big galleon type ship that currently is being pillaged by said pirate group.

As the situation on board the cruise ship can be described as chaotic as pirates running around pillaging the ship and stealing from the passengers of the ship.

Below deck at the cruise ship kitchen section a boy with a pink hair can be seen sneaking around and entering the kitchen area.

"Hello?" Asked a pink haired boy from the edge of the door before entering.

"Theirs is no one here, right…" said the boys in a timid voice, all he got was silence. "Thank goodness" He sighed in relief.

As he relieved that no one is currently there with him, he noticed a large wine barrel lying in the corner of the room and begins to approach the large barrel.

"That's one big barrel" He said, finding that the size of the barrel is bigger than any other barrel in the room.

Meanwhile, on top if the pirate were to pay attention to the rope that bind the cruise ship to their own the can clearly see a figure wearing a pirate attire using the rope as a zip line going from the cruise ship to their ship.

The figure that is a young woman with an orange hair landed safely on board the Iron Club pirate ship immediately run stealthily toward the main cabin door and was preparing to open said door cautiously when the door suddenly being opened from the inside by one of the crew

"Huh, who are you? I've never seen you before," said the crew who noticed the surprised woman

The crew who is a bit drunk try to remember her face by looking at her face at a close distance before he was kicked in the balls by said woman and passed out on the spot from the intense pain that he felt while the woman just smile happily at him and enter the room.

Back at the kitchen area where the pink haired boy who found the big wine barrel, the boy was currently trying to bring back the barrel by rolling the it to the door just as he is about to reach the door, three pirates came barging into the kitchen stopping the boy on his track.

"Hey you coward why are you here! Are you hiding and doing nothing again?" Asked the fat one.

Immediately the boy replies "Not at all! I was just pushing this wine barrel!"

As he said that the three pirates step closer to the barrel "Heheh… we'll help lighten your load" The fat one said.

"We're thirsty" The tall one added.

"No way! If Alvida-sama finds out, you'll be killed" The boy said.

"It'll be fine if you keep your mouth shut. Right, Coby?" The short one asked, the boy named Coby while his friend the fat one brings the barrel up in it right position.

Coby clearly afraid of them could only watch "Yeah. That's true..."

"This is really heavy" The fat one groaned.

"I can't wait!" The tall one said excitedly.

"Don't be so greedy. I'm going to smash it open right now." The fat one said and readying his arm in order to punch the barrel.

But before he can hit the barrel with his fist, the barrel breaks apart from the inside and a fist the belong to someone landed on the fat pirate chin knocking him out cold.

For the rest that present there they can see that the fist that knock down their friend belong to a teen wearing a red sleeveless vest, a short blue trouser with cuff. The teen also has a scar underneath his left eye and he has a messy short black hair covered by a straw hat.

The teen appears to just awaken from his sleep, according to what he shouted that the others hear "WHAT A GREAT NAAAP!"

 _*Thud*_ the sound of the fallen fat pirate attract the attention of the teen as he looks at the fallen pirate and then at the other two surprised pirate "What the? Who are you guys?" he asks while the two replies his question right back at him in anger.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" both of them shouted, but both were ignored by the teen

"He'll catch a cold if he sleeps here." The straw hat wearing teen said, to them as he walks out of the barrel, ignoring the others for a second.

"It's your fault!" Both of them shouted.

Just as the teen start to walk away the short pirate draw his sword and held it in front of the teen face.

"You bastard" the short pirate said, "Stop screwing around. Don't you know we're pirate?!" He continued, but again was ignored by the teen who is now asking Coby if he have any food for him.

"Listen to what I'm saying!" shouted the short pirate before he and his friend have enough of the teen and attack him "You brat!" they said as they swing their swords down upon the teen back.

The teen hearing their shouting at him turn around just in time to see their actions while Coby can only close his eyes with his hands.

 _*cling* *cling*_

The sound of metal snapping can be heard as well as two sword blades can be seen stuck on the ceiling of the kitchen area and all was silent including the two pirates that now is a total wreck after seeing their sword being snapped by a teenager

"What are you doing all of a sudden?" The teen asked with a confused expression

"W… Who are you?!" ask the scared pirate

"Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you!" The now named Luffy said with a happy voice with a wide toothy smile

After his introduction the two just run away screaming while dragging their unconscious friend along the hallway to find their captain and tell her about the teen

For Coby who just open his eyes could not believe it that this teen in front of him manage to beat those two with much effort at all.

"What… what just happened?" he asks in confusion as he can still see the still standing Luffy

"What's with them?" ask Luffy to no one as he stares to where the two pirates has run with their friend in tow

Coby upon realizing what they're planning to do quickly stand up and warn Luffy "Hurry up and run! When they come back with their friends, you'll be killed!" Coby said.

"Even so, I'm hungry," said Luffy completely disregarding Coby warning with a smile on his face.

"How can you say that so calmly?!" ask the now freaking out Coby "There's lots of pirates on the deck!" he continues, but once again Luffy completely ignore him and start to walk toward the food that he smell with his nose.

"Don't go that way!" Coby said as he tries to stop Luffy from moving toward the food storage door "Wait! You're going the wrong way!" he yells as he definitely fails to stop him.

 **(Cruise Ship Deck)**

"Get going! Move everything before the Marines get here!" said the female pirate Alvida to her crew as she watches all of them moving the stuff that they get by pillaging the ship and use the existing rope between the ship as a makeshift gondola to send all of the boxes containing their loots to their ship.

"Anyone who slacks off will meet my iron club!" She said threatening her crew.

But unknown to her down below the deck of her own ship someone is already there a young woman from earlier and if one were to look at the room right now they would find that all the treasures that they have accumulated is now in the hand of this young woman as she seemingly has stolen each and every treasure chests she could find.

Back with Alvida she is currently watching all of her crews moving her treasures when she heard her name was called.

"Alvida-sama!" The caller was one other than the two pirates that run away from Luffy.

"There's a problem" They as they now have her attention.

"What is it? You're so noisy." She asks them both.

"The barrel was…. A monster!" They said together, but it was misinterpreted by Alvida as she immediately becomes angry and throw her iron club at them while shouting "Who's a monster?"

All three of them, unfortunately receive the attack as the iron club sail through the air and strike the fat one first as the two brought him up unintentionally as they try to evade the attack but as it turn out the iron club still manage to hit both of them as it lose its momentum because of the collision with the fat one and end up falling on their head as the fat one is sent flying off the ship.

"That's not it… a weird person came out of a barrel… he might be a bounty hunter." Said the tall one even though he is still in pain because of the iron club

"What?" Alvida asked after hearing what her crew said.

 **(Storage Room)**

Back with Luffy and Coby after telling Luffy what happened to him and how he was forced to work for Alvida he begin to ask Luffy the question that has been bugging him since the arrival of Luffy via the barrel.

"Hey Luffy-san, what was you doing drifting in a barrel?" he asks the teen in front of him.

Luffy hearing the question just answer him with a big smile plastered on his face.

"I'm going to be the Pirate King!" he said without hesitation.

"P… P… Pirate King?" asks the terrified/shock Coby about the piece of information.

"Yeah." Luffy said back to him.

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously."

"That means you're a pirate?"

"Right." Luffy said with his smile still on his face

"Your crew?"

"Don't have any; I'm looking for one now."

After Luffy said that Coby suddenly went silent for a few seconds before he stands up from his sitting position and start to shout at Luffy.

"A Pirate King is someone who has everything in this world! Wealth, fame, and power all united within one person." He said to Luffy as the teen just nodding at every word he said.

"Meaning, you are going after 'One Piece'." He with his arms spread apart for a little dramatic effect

"Ah." Was the reply he got from Luffy.

""Ah" you say?! All the pirate in the world is going after that treasure!"

"I am too." Luffy said.

"Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, absolutely impossible!" He said while shaking his head wildly to prove his point "It would be impossible to stand on top in this great pirate era! It can't be done, impossible, impossible!" He adds before his head is smacked by Luffy.

Instantly making him shut up as his face plant to the floor "Why did you hit me?" He asked.

"Just because I feel like it." Luffy said to him

"It's fine, I'm used to it anyways." He said back to Luffy rubbing the place where he was hit

"It's not if, it's possible or not. I do it because I want to." He said as he grabs his hat and take it off and hold it with his left hand looking at it with a proud look

"I decided to become the Pirate King. I don't care if I die fighting for it." He said it with such passion that left Coby speechless and looks at him with wide eyes. But the charismatic moment of Luffy is shattered because of what he said next

"Now that I'm full, maybe I should go get a boat." He said as he walks toward the door, "Maybe they will give me if I ask if they're good people if not I'll just borrow them without permission"

As Luffy ascends the stair leading to the door, he stops when he heard Coby start to talk to him.

"Can I do that too? Not afraid to die." He said out loud.

"What?" Luffy said as he turns around to face him.

"Maybe I can join the Marine." Added Coby.

"Marines?"

"That's right! It's my dream to catch bad guys! It's been my dream ever since my childhood. Can I do it?!" he said to Luffy while facing him with the look of determination on his face.

"How would I know?!" Asked a completely confused Luffy

"No, I will do it! I'm going to get out of here and stop working as a slave for Alvida-sama! No, I will catch Alvida!" he said all of it as he walk toward Luffy, but unfortunately for him just as he finished his speech the ceiling right behind him is smashed creating an opening large enough to let Alvida in

The falling pieces of wood somehow manage to create a smoke screen in the small room, obscuring Luffy vision to see clearly as he can only make out what appear to be a large figure in the smoke.

"Making a friend like this… who are you going to catch… eh, Coby!" said the figure inside the smoke that is beginning disperse showing that the figure is actually Alvida who is now glaring at the cowering Coby making the now nervous Coby even more scared of her.

Luffy seeing the condition of Coby was about to try and save him when suddenly several swords begin to pierce through the door behind him and interestingly enough all the sword misses him.

Alvida now noticed him begin to observe him to see if he really is the pirate hunter Zoro and find out that he is in fact not Zoro.

"You're not the pirate hunter Zoro since you have no swords with you." She said earning a surprise look from both Coby and Luffy.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked.

But instead of getting any answer from her Alvida ignore him completely and call out for Coby.

"Coby! Who's the most beautiful woman in this ocean?" She asks Coby in a demanding voice.

Coby hearing this instinctively try to say the thing that can save him from a beating.

"That is of course…" but unfortunately or fortunately for him, Luffy cut him off from saying whatever he is about to say.

"Who's this fat lady?" he asked out loud that everyone, even the pirates above, they hear it and that leaves them majorly shocked at his blunt question and because he said the taboo word in front of their captain Alvida.

"Fat? Now he's done it…" Said one of the pirates up on the deck.

As Alvida tick marks begin to form on her face multiple of them showing how mad she is to Luffy for calling her fat.

"BRAT!" She yelled as she uses her iron club to do an overhead swing to smash Luffy head with it.

Just as the club begins to descend upon him, Luffy manages to jump away from the club impact area and land in front of Coby with the former shut his eyes tight to avoid seeing what he thought as a gory scene of blood.

But what he got is Luffy takes his hand and jump toward the exist created by Alvida along with him in tow.

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted to him and escape Alvida with only one jump from Luffy scaring the pirates around the newly made hole.

One of the pirates seeing Luffy with a smile in front of him rush at him with his sword trying to take him out with his sword, but he was unable to as Luffy lean backward to avoid his swing and at the same time uses the momentum to smash his head with the pirate head knocking him out.

One of them tries to attack him from behind but is taken out immediately by Luffy who make a fast turn while delivering a bone shattering punch straight to his jaw. As he turns his head, he spotted four others pirates take their chance to kill him by delivering an overhead swing with their sword but misses when Luffy quickly make a gap between them with a jump.

Now far away from the Luffy stand to face them while having a massive smile on his face, but he immediately on guard as he watches Coby face change from awe to terror.

By doing so he manages to avoid being cut in two as one pirate tried to attack him from above and landed near him.

"It's not fair to attack from behind!" he said to the pirate as he grabs the pirate head firmly with his right hand and use said pirate as a projectile to throw to the other four in front of him knocking all five of them out with the strength of his arm.

Before he could even celebrate he sense something was wrong behind him and turn to fine all the pirate has band up together to take him out.

"It's not fair to attack with more people!" He screams out as he runs away from them.

Just as he past the ship mast, he suddenly stops prompting the pirates chasing him to grin thinking that he is about to give up.

"Ah! I forgot that I have this," he said as he turns to face them with both of his palms facing them.

Suddenly, as if by magic the group of pirates that still running toward him slows down and a wisp of bluish mist can be seen exiting all of their body and entering Luffy and giving him a bluish aura with an intense glowing blue eyes.

The group of pirate noticing that for whatever reason they suddenly become slower when running and that the kid they tried to attack suddenly have glowing eyes and body started to panic and try to turn back to run away from the smiling boy

"Oh man I forgot how difficult it is without touching" commented Luffy

Then, without warning the glowing aura of his body begin to move toward the palms of his hand as a blue orb of light the size of a bowl, begin to form in seconds before he shoots the orb toward the fleeing pirate.

The orbs flew at a moderate speed toward the group of pirate stopping mere inches from them before it explodes, knocking out some of the pirate and sending several unfortunate pirate into the ocean.

Fortunately for Coby and Alvida who just climb out of the hole, the blast range was small enough to not affect any of them although it did scare them.

Coby still with a shaky voice ask Luffy about it.

"L… Luffy what w… was that?" Coby asked.

As he thought of what he saw just then he feel a presence behind him that put him on edge so he quickly move to hide behind Luffy for protection.

"To think that the legend of Devil Fruit is real, are you a bounty hunter?" Alvida asks Luffy.

"No, I'm a pirate." Luffy answer

"Just you?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"For now, but I'll get more crew. Ten people should be enough," he said to her

"So you a pirate, this makes us an enemy right," she state as she shouldered her iron club and grin.

Coby scared for Luffy safety tried to persuade to run.

"Lu… Luffy-san, run." He said.

"Why?"

"You saw the power of that iron club didn't you? This person is the number one…" but stopped when he saw Luffy gaze and started to remember the word Luffy said to him about how he does not fear death.

"The number one what?" asked Alvida with a smug grin on her face.

Coby remembering what Luffy said to him gained courage that he needed to defy Alvida.

"Num… num… number one stinking ugly old hag!" Coby shouted at her.

Hearing what he said Alvida face darken with rage while Luffy just laugh out loud.

"What did you say?" Alvida asked in a furious tone.

"I will join the Marines! Join and fight pirates like you!" He added.

"Do you even know what you are saying?!" Alvida asked.

"I know! I'll… I'll do what I want! Join the Marines and… join the Marines and… capture you!" Coby ended, with a smirk.

This in turn incited Alvida wrath even more as she uses her iron club to try and strike Coby with it.

Key word being 'try' because just as she lift the iron club up Luffy immediately stand in front of Coby with his broken sword in hand.

"Well said!" He said to Coby.

Without any problem the mace of Alvida swings down upon the head of the straw wearing hat pirate with a force that got her the nickname of Iron Mace Alvida.

But much to the shock of the entire remaining pirate that still conscious, Coby and more importantly Alvida herself the mace that she swings with all of her might to smash the brat in front of her was stopped by the head of the straw wearing kid and not only that but he is still in one piece without and injure what so ever.

"How?" ask the shock and scared Alvida

"It is a good thing I am an absorption man, huh," he said with a grin as he pull his fist back before punching the fat woman in her gut with enough force that he send her flying far.

The others seeing what happen to their captain are so shocked that they stand on their ship like a statue until Luffy address them.

"Hey! Give Coby a boat. He is going to join the Marines. Let him go." he said to the scared pirate

Earning a nod in return because they were too scared to even talk. Right after he said that the ship suddenly rocked as it is being shot at by the Marines

"That's the… MARINES!" Coby said, shocked.

"Isn't that great? Why don't you go?" Luffy asks, "I'm a pirate so got to run." He added as he jumps to the life boat.

"How can I… they'd arrest me before I could join!" He asked before following Luffy.

At the base of the Galleon the orange haired girl has just tied the sack that she uses to place all the loot she got from Alvida when she heard a scream. As she looks around to find the source she is surprised when the lifeboat of the Galleon fall down right in front of her.

"Kyyyaahh!" She screams as the boat fall splashes her with the sea water

As she watches the occupants of the lifeboat her eyes made contact with Luffy a few seconds.

"We got away somehow…" Coby said.

"That was fun shishishishis!" Luffy said as he laughs.

"Hey Luffy-san, the thing that you do back then to Alvida and her crew what was it?" Coby asks Luffy

"Oh, that you see when I was small I ate a Devil Fruit" Luffy answered, grinning.

"D… Devil Fruit?!"

"Yeah, it's called the Kyūshū Kyūshū no Mi which means I am absorption man now." Luffy said.

"Absorption man"

"Yep, that is how I beat her by absorbing the kine-something energy from her attack" reply Luffy

"Kine-something? You mean kinetic energy!" yelled Coby

"Ah yeah, that the word"

"So that is how you make them slow down when they chased you and why Alvida club stopped on your head"

"Yep, but still my power work better with direct touch"

"Oh yeah Luffy, if One Piece is your goal, that means you are heading toward the Grand Lin right? It's also called the graveyard of pirates."

"Yeah, that's why I need a strong crew. That pirate hunter… what kind of a guy is he?" Luffy asked, wondering about the pirate hunter that Alvida has mistaken him as

"You mean Zoro? I heard that he was captured by the Marines." said Coby.

"What? So he's weak, " said the disappointed Luffy.

"Not at all! He's a terrifying beast!" He said "Why are you asking me this?" added Coby

"Well, I thought I'd recruit him as part of my crew" He said smiling without a care.

Leaving a frightened Coby blubbering about how he is doing something reckless.

 **End**

* * *

 **Sorry for the no update last month. It just that my Gandma died last month, even though I am not that close to her I still mourn for her and also it would be very rude of me to suddenly bring out my laptop just to update my story.**


End file.
